


Late One Night

by starsinger



Series: Family Ties [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: The power has gone out at the Academy due to a bad storm. Jim awakens with Bones lying on top of his down comforter covered self, and snoring in his ear. What will happen next? Family Ties Universe. Don’t own them.





	Late One Night

Jim had been lying in bed reading a book when the power went out. With the power went the heat and it was COLD in San Francisco that night. Jim sighed and reached over to pick up his comm unit that had just sounded. “Attention! The power in much of the Academy has gone out due to the storm that is moving through the area. If you are a species that needs external sources of heat to survive the cold night, please report to…” Jim flipped shut and got up and went over to his closet. His mother and grandfather had sent him a down comforter for his last birthday. He spread the comforters over his bed and lay back down, nestled comfortably beneath them. He soon fell asleep in his warm nest wondering when Bones would get back from whatever he was doing.

It was the noise that woke him. Someone was asleep on top of him. This person was also snoring in his ear. He managed to look over his shoulder and discovered that someone was Bones. Bones was also on top of the comforters and butt naked in the freezing cold. “He must be drunk,” muttered to himself. “Otherwise he’d have just gone to his bed, or slipped underneath the covers and joined him, Jim’s cock hardened just at the thought of it. Slowly, Jim slipped out from underneath Bones, pulling the covers with him. When Bones had finally slid onto the mattress, Jim moved back to cover him and press himself up against Bones’ cold body. Only Bones’ head showed in the pale moonlight, and Jim only hoped that he could warm Bones up quickly. Jim realized Bones was shivering and did everything he could think of to warm him up including adding all the blankets from Bones’ own bed.

Slowly, Bones stopped shivering, and stopped snoring for that matter. Jim snuggled up close to him. Warmth was something he wanted as well. Later that night, Bones fell out of bed waking Jim up. Jim peered over the side at his roommate who looked bleerily at him from the floor. “I’m home?” he asked.

Jim gave him a strange look before shaking his head. “Get back in bed!” he commanded. The power’s out and we need to conserve warmth. Bones took the hint as he scrambled back under the covers, pulling them up to his chin.

“I’m naked,” he muttered.

“So?” Jim asked. “I’ve seen that equipment before, you know,” Jim told him suggestively.

“Are you in heat?” Bones asked.

“No, I’m not in heat,” Jim huffed. “And even if I was, it’s not like we’re actually mated.” Jim rolled over to face the wall, “But if that’s the what you want to do,” Jim’s words came back at Bones from bouncing off the wall.

“Jim I’m sorry,” Bones said as he reached out and touched the smooth skin around Jim’s ribcage. He smiled slowly as he realized Jim was also naked.

Bones moved closer to Jim and kissed the nape of his neck. Jim shivered at his touch as his hands caressed his side. “Miss me?” he asked. Jim rolled over to face him, blue eyes blinking at him in the darkness. Bones kissed him, bringing his head to him as he deepened the kiss. His tongue took a leisurely stroll around Jim’s mouth. Bones’ manhood was hard, and he discovered that Jim’s was as well. It was just as well, the thick comforters were going to make certain actions difficult. Bones’ length was already thrumming in anticipation as Bones’ hand went into the nightstand for the lube. “Roll over,” Bones whispered. Jim rolled over onto his side facing away from Bones. Bones liberally coated his hand before slipping one greased finger into Jim’s anus. Jim moaned as the finger slid easily inside. “Feels good?” Bones asked. Jim threw back his head and pushed against the intruding fingers. Bones grinned as his own cock thrummed in anticipation.

Suddenly, he just couldn’t wait anymore as he maneuvered his thick member to Jim’s opening. He pressed into Jim who pushed back. He remembered the vibrating feeling deep inside him and wanted that again. Bones’ cock did not disappoint as it continued moving before it was completely in. Jim grabbed the pillow tightly as he panted. He knew the noises he was going to make might make people think he was being tortured if he was not careful. Soon, Bones was completely in and vibrating next to Jim’s prostate. Jim’s back arched into Bones who took advantage of the situation to play with Jim’s dick. It was almost too much as Jim as he whined in the cold dark. “I’ll take care of you, darlin’,” Bones whispered in his ear.

Jim steadied and relaxed as Bones turned his head enough to where he could kiss him before thrusting into him. Jim gave into Bones’ ministrations as they moved together. Jim’s breathing came in short pants and the noises he made were muffled by the pillow beneath his head. Bones sighed, this felt good. He could only imagine what it would feel like once they were mated. Jim sighed as he came. Bones pulled out and told Jim to face him. Jim rolled over and was engulfed in a kiss that seared his soul as Bones pulled his top leg over his own legs and thrust into him again. Jim rested his face on Bones’ chest as once again Bones plunged into him. Bones held him close as he felt his own orgasm rising. Jim clung to him as they rose together and came whispering each other’s names.

Jim relaxed and moved to a more comfortable position as Bones rolled onto his back. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was 0400. Still early, and on New Year’s Day. He smiled as he hoped that this would be the beginning to a beautiful new year.


End file.
